Kagome, the Hanyou Dog Demon
by Aariana's sister
Summary: Kagome was born a Hanyou, and her, Sango and Miroku all go to a school for the Gifted. Kagome is the unwanted hanyou demon and is mistreated severly by many people in many ways.Forbidden to use her only defense, her demonic powers, how will she survive?
1. Kagome's feelings and the New Student

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own ANY of the characters from Inuyasha the show...or any other anime characters for that matter. BUT I DO own all the minor characters such as the teachers, like Sensei Chang. So don't even THINK about stealin' 'em! Like you'd WANT to.**

Rated **M**- For **Mature**

* * *

**Kagome, the Hanyou Dog Demon**

* * *

Chapter 1: **Kagome's feelings and the New Student **

It was the first day of autumn and there was a sharp nip in the air. Cherry Blossoms floated down from trees in the courty yard of Daidoji Private School for the Gifted. The gifted being the good youkai's, hanyou's, demon slayers, monks, priests and priestesses.

Daidoji Private School for the Gifted was not only known for the intense training that students got while attending. It also had a very high academic record. Another reason why parents allowed there children to attend. There was a war going on in Japan between the good Youkai, humans and the evil Youkai. Demons and humans alike where needed for the war and where trained at this special school. Though they were not forced to join the military once they graduated, but most did end up joining. "For a better tomorrow!" The ones who joined up would say.

This particular morning Kagome, a Hanyou Dog Demon, was sitting on her trumpet case in the school court yard reading a book before school started. Kagome was an especially beautiful girl. She was of medium height with hair that came down just a few inches below her shoulders that was black as coal. She had matching black doggy ears perched on top of her head. Just above her tail bone she had a long black bushy tail. Her eyes where a beautiful shade of golden amber. In her mouth she had fangs that extended out of her mouth when she smiled. On her fingers and toes where long sharp nails for fighting. Kagome had a small sharp nose, and a determined, but dainty chin. Everything about her face was femine with the exception of one thing. Just below her right eye was a cut that went from under her eye and curved down toward her nose. It was covered with dried blood.

This morning Kagome was wearing a faded light blue sweater. Faded old jeans was what she wore on her legs, and under neath that she wore a pair of long-johns to help ward off the cold. Her jeans were so old that long-johns where appropriate to protect her legs from the cold. She sat there reading a book by herself. Half the time she was by herself. Sango, a demon slayer and her only friend, would hang out with her the other half of the time. And then there was Miroku, Sango's unofficial boyfriend. Kagome didn't really like guys of any kind, not that she was a lesbian, because she wasn't. Kagome had her own personal reasons for never dating guys and almost always being hostile towards them; Miroku was a different case. Not only because he was with Sango almost constantly, but because she had grown used to him. He had 'grown' on her. Kagome actually enjoyed his company though she rarely spoke to him.

As Kagome was reading her book she noticed Sango walking towards her with her perifial vision. She put her book up and greeted Sango cheerfully.

Kagome: Hey Sango! Wusup?

Sango: Hey Kagome. Nothin' much. You?

Kagome: Could be better, could be worse. Ya know how it is.

Sango: Yeah. Oooh! Hey, have you heard about the new student? I heard that he is _REALLY_ hot!

Kagome narrowed her eyes and replied some-what icily. "_NO_, I _haven't_ heard about him! Why should I care?"

Sango laughed lightly and gently shoved Kagome with her shoulder and said "_Kagomeee_, one day you'll get into guys! But I guess you don't have to care for now..."

Just then Miroku came up to the girls, "Kagome." he greeted her cordially. "Miroku." Kagome responded. This was how they normally greeted each other.

Miroku: cheerfully Ladies, good morning! Sango, wus up girl?

Sango: Oh, hey Miroku! Nothin' much, how 'bout you?

Miroku:...

Just then, the bell for school to start rang and they all rushed off to first period. Kagome picked up her trumpet case and ran to class. Once there, she went to her seat in the trumpet section. Kagome got out her trumpet and began to clean it. Once done she oiled the valves. As she was doing that, the teacher walked in. Following close behind him was a student. Kagome looked up and watched the new student, studying him intently. It was a male, about 17 years old Kagome guessed. He was wearing a red kimono made from the Fire Rat Demon. No shoes on his feet. He had long white hair that came down to about his waist and matching white doggy ears perched on top of his head. Claws extended from the tips of each finger on both hands and when he smiled fangs shown in his mouth, just like Kagome. She could tell right away that he was a Hanyou Dog Demon like herself even though he lacked a tail. '_He _is_ hot, especially with that red kimono!_' Kagome thought. This thought surprised Kagome very much. It wasn't like her to think random thoughts like that about a guy. Then she noticed him looking back at her, and a tiny smile was beginning to creep across his face. Kagome blushed and immediatly looked down and continued to busy herself taking care of her trumpet. She felt a slight tinge in her heart when she noticed him looking at her. '_What the_ HELL_ is going on with me!_' She thought. Inuyasha spotted Kagome starring at him. He couldn't explain it, but the way she looked at himgave him a funny feeling inside. The girl saw him staring back at him; Inuyasha smiled at her and she blushed and then looked back down. There was something about her...something he couldn't explain; his stomach got butterflies in it and his heart flopped in his chest, as well as his heart rate speeding up.

The teacher then called for Kagome to come to the front of the class. She put her trumpet back in it's case and went to the front of the class room.

Sensei: Kagome, this is Inuyasha. He is our new student here. Inuyasha, this is Kagome. She is also a Hanyou Dog Demon.

Inuyasha and Kagome bow to each other respectfully. As they come back up Kagome flashes Inuyasha a glare. Her eyes sparkle threateningly.

'_Shes **very** pretty. Even with that cut under her eye!_' Inuyasha thought approvingly about Kagome.

Sensei: Kagome, Inuyasha plays percussion, and I would like for you to play it for a while to show Inuyasha the ropes and answer his questions.

Kagome: Yes Sensei. As you would have it.

They both bowed to their sensei and then Kagome lead Inuyasha back to the percussion section after she put her trumpet up. On there way back, Inuyasha tried to make small talkwith Kagome.

Inuyasha: So, your a hanyou too? A Hanyou Dog Demon?

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and gave Inuyasha an icy glare.

Kagome: icily It _would_ **appear** **_so_**!

Inuyasha: You play both the trumpet and percussion?

Kagome heaved a sigh, exsaperated with Inuyasha's questions.

Kagome: prideful and cocky I play _all_ the instruments!

Inuyasha noted the attitude in her voice, but wasn't sure what to make of it. After all, he hadn't done anything to her.

Inuyasha: Really! Thats cool. I only play percussion.

Kagome sniffed at him. You could tell that Kagome thought she was better than him.

Inuyasha: Whats _your_ damn problem! I hadn't done _anything_ to **you**!

Kagome continued to walk on, ignoring his last comment.

During class Kagome answered all of Inuyasha's questions curtly. She hated having to help the new student. If he had been a girl, it would have been different. She was aggrivated with him constantly, like a pebble stuck in her shoe. She could kinda tell that he liked her, even though she had been rude to him. When the bell rang for first period to end Kagome rushed out of the room. Inuyasha tried to keep up; he had been hoping that she would help him find his next class, but she quickly lost him in the throng of students in the halls.

* * *

Two and a half hours later the bell for first lunch rang. Kagome dog trotted out of her class to the lunch room. She was the first in line and as Kagome was getting her tray Sango came up behind her.

Sango: Hey Kagome!

Kagome: Oh, hey Sango! excited Girl, you will NEVER believe who is in my band class!

The lunch lady scolded the girls for holding up the line, so they scooted along, forgetting there conversation for the moment. Once they sat down they began to eat, still not remembering about the droped conversation.

When they where finally done eating Miroku showed up. Standing nearby was Inuyasha. When he spoted Kagome he flashed her a fanged grin. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

Miroku: Sango, Kagome I would like to introduce you to the new student,...

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome.

Miroku:..Inuyasha. Have you two met already?

Kagome replied coldly,"Unfortunately yes."

Sango: Nice to meet you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Yeah you too Sango.

Kagome spoke harshly to Inuyasha every time she opened her mouth. You would have to be completely dumb not to tell that she didn't like him. Once every one was introduced the boys sat down to eat. Not ten minutes had passed before the bell for 4th period rang.

Before they left Sango asked Inuyasha if she could look at his schedule. "Sure. Here." He said and handed it over. Sango examined the piece of paper for a minute and then bursted out laughing. Kagome look at her perplexed.

Kagome: Whats so funny Sango?

Sango looked first at Kagome and then at the other two. She smiled broadly at them and then replied.

Sango: Kagome, Inuyasha has the same class as you next! Demonic Power and Fighting Training!

Miroku grimaced. Inuyasha only smiled at Kagome some more, while she growled deep in her throat. She narrowed her eyes in a glare at Inuyasha. She didn't like him smiling at her. It made her stomach go all in knots.

Kagome: I had better go!

Inuyasha seized the chance and asked her. Kagome tried to get away before he could get around to it, but he managed to stop her.

Inuyasha: Kagome, can you show me where the class is?

Kagome, trying to keep calm and not look bad in the eyes of her friends, only growled lowly at this.

Kagome: Fine! But keep up! I don't want to be late and I can't wait up for you!

With that, she took off towards class. Bobbing and weaving in and out of the tangle of bodies that crowded the halls. Kagome was small enough to do this, but people seemed to just move out of Inuyasha's way_for_ him.

Once there, Kagome paused at the double doors and looked into the class. Inuyasha stood close by and watched her. After only a moment, Kagome pushed the door open and walked in. She walked to the far right side of the room and stopped. Inuyasha followed. The room was extremel large. Large enough to fit a football feild inside it. In the center there was a very large white mat that covered a large amount of the floor, and the ceiling had togo up about at _least_ a hundred feet, if not more. Inuyasha could figure out that it was for sparing and practice fighting. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, a look of menacing satisfaction on her face.

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha and then said, in a voice full of pride,"I see you have a kimono made from the Fire Rat Demon. I, too, have a kimono made from the Fire Rat!"

She said as she started to walk towards the changing rooms. Five or so minutes later she came back out. Kagome was wearing a red kimono that matched Inuyasha's in color exactly. She had the pie slices in the upper part of the sleeves and instead of having two seperate leg holes, it was a skirt with slits that went all the way up to her waist. Underneath she had her under kimono that was a creamy white. This did have two leg holes for her legs, and the hems bunched together at theankles like Inuyasha's did.

Inuyasha took in her appearance slowly. He liked what he saw. Kagome was very pretty...more than just pretty, but he would never admit this to himself. And there was something else about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. For some reason, he had this strange feelings welling up inside him when he thought about Kagome a lot. It wasn't desire, he knew, though she WAS attractive enough to stir up such feelings inside any mature male. 'What the HELL am I _thinking?_!' thought Inuyasha. He shook his head to erase these thoughts and feelings.

Just then the sensei came out of his office and motioned for Inuyasha to come over. Inuyasha walked over to his teacher and they bowed to each other.

Sensei: I am Sensei Chang. I will be your Master of Training. You must be Inuyasha, correct?

Inuyasha: Yes, Sensei Chang, I am Inuyasha.

Sensei Chang: Good, good. And you are a Hanyou...?

Inuyasha: Dog Demon, Sensei. A Hanyou Dog Demon.

The sensei nodded his head slightly and then said, "Very interesting. I am a hybrid yuokai. Half Wolf yuokai and half Dog yuokai." The sensei turned to address the class.

Sensei Chang: Attention class! This is our new student, Inuyasha. He is a Hanyou Dog Demon, and I expect _everyone_ to treat him fairly, just as you would Kagome. So I want **_NO_** hazing! That means **you** Kouga!

Sensei Chang turned and fixed stern eyes on a Yuokai Wolf Demon. Kouga was wearing brown furry clothing on his waist, upper chest, wrists and ankles. He had on a black head band on and his eyes were blue. His hair, also black, was up in a high pony tail that was rather long. He wore no shoes on his feet.

Kouga looked around innocently before making eye contact with the sensei. He smirked at his friends and then bowed slightly to the sensei. Inuyasha figured he must be an advanced student since he wasn't wearing a kimono. His guess was correct.

The Hybrid Yuokai motioned for Kagome to come over. She looked a little surprised, but walked over. She bowed to the sensei and spoke.

Kagome: Yes, Sensei?

Sensei Chang: Aah, Kagome. One of my star pupils! Inuyasha, Kagome is also a Hanyou Dog Demon! Inuyasha, I would like to test you, to see how good you are, and how far along you are in fighting skills. Your sparing partner will be Kagome here.

The sensei then addressed the class.

Sensei Chang: Clear the mat, everyone! Inuyasha is going to demonstrate his fighting capabilities by sparing against Kagome.


	2. Kagome vs Inuyasha!

**Disclaimer: No matter _how_ much I wish that I owned these characters, I don't. And probably won't ever, which sucks. But anyWHO! I DO own the characters, any and all, not in the show Inuyasha. Not that you'd want to stea them anyways! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kagome vs. Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kagome stared at her teacher, her mouth droped open in disbelief, her eyes open wide in shock. Then a slow, menacingly disturbing grin crossed her lips. She smirked at Inuyasha. Kagome quickly took the look off her face and walked over to her teacher and bowed low. Everyone moved off the mat and took positions to watch the brawl.

Kagome: Yes, Sensei Chang. As you wish.

Sensei Chang: Very good then. Kagome, Inuyasha, take your positions on the mat. Fight when I give the word. Anything goes, just try not to put too much power into your strikes, understand? Go easy on him, Kagome. He's new: remember that.

They both bowed low to there teacher and replied.

Inuyasha and Kagome: Yes, Sensei Chang.

She looked up at Inuyasha and growled for a second then quickly took her spot on the far side of the mat. Inuyasha did the same.

Kagome began to loosen her limbs and to stretch out. Jumping lightly on her toes, preparing for the fight. When she was done, she braced herself, spreading her legs apart, one foot in front of the other. She brandished her claws and lowered her upper torso a little, ready to strike. Kagome glared viciously at Inuyasha as he also stretched out. She had no intentions of going easy on him. She would enjoy giving him a can o' whoop ass!

Inuyasha jumped around a little as she did and then braced himself, placing one foot in front of the other. He cracked his knuckles just by moving his fingers slightly with the muscles in them taught. He grined at her smugly. He put on his 'fighting face' as he called it. He was ready to fight, as was Kagome. '_Is SHE going to be in for a surprise!'_ he thought to himself.

Sensei Chang walked to the middle of the mat and explained the rules once more for the class to hear and then had the fighters bow to each other. He walked off the mat and looked the oppenents in the eyes.

Sensei Chang: FIGHT!

Kagome quickly came forward onto the mat, Inuyasha taking sure catious steps, claws and fangs bared. They where about 30 feet apart when Kagome started to rush Inuyasha, she fainted a strike to his head, and as predicted he leaned his upper body back far. Kagome then rapidly jumped up puting one foot on one of Inuyasha's knees, pushed up with that foot and kicked Inuyasha in the chin with her other foot and back flipped from there away from him. Inuyasha was caught off gaurd and flew a couple of feet before landing on his back.

He quickly got up, and rubed his chin. _'Shes good...a lot better than I thought she would be!_' he thought. He grinned at her and then backed further away. The grin only enraged Kagome and she came at him again.

This time she thrashed out with both sets of claws on her hands. Inuyasha leaned back till his hands touched the mat below him and then brought his legs up kicking Kagome in the head while cart-wheeling backwards. Kagome staggered back and stared hard at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe he had just actually hit her. She rushed at him again, going for his chest with her fist. Inuyasha stepped aside smoothly and Kagome hit air.

She quickly turned around, but not fast enough; Inuyasha jumped on her back, Kagome hit the mat, hard and the wind was knocked out of her. She flipped over, and Inuyasha fell off her back and rolled to the side.

He lept to his feet, ready for anything. Kagome got to her feet and decided to take the next move more carefully. '_He's better than I thought! The jerk! I'll show him a thing or two!_' she thought furiously.

They circled each other for a few moments, each calculating, watching for an opening. At the same time they struck out at each other, using a rapid successtion of blows with the fists. Kagome struck him in the face twice and was feinting for a third blow. As she knew he would, Inuyasha brought his arms up to block a third hit that never came. Instead, Kagome grabbed an upraised wrist with both hands, twisted around so her back was to Inuyasha and then heaved with all strength, sending Inuyasha flying over her to land with his back against the wall.

Sensei Chang was about to intercede when Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, angry for the first time, and he ran back to the mat and leaped at Kagome. She stared at him for a second and right before he would have hit her with his feet Kagome rolled to the side. Inuyasha hit the floor and stumbled to his knees unexpectedly. When Kagome stopped her back was to Inuyasha, who hadn't had time to get up yet. And before he could get up, Kagome struck out with one foot, kicking him in the back and sending him to the floor on his face.

Kagome got up and stood over Inuyasha and growled. "Give up yet, Hanyou!" She sneered at him. Inuyasha rolled over part way and sneered back at her, "NEVER, _Hanyou_!" Then before she could do anything else Inuyasha brought up a foot and kicked Kagome in the stomach, sending her backwards. She let out a small yelp as she realized she set herself up for that one.

She fell on her butt, and rubbed her stomach. She stood up and ran at him as he was getting to his feet. Before he finished standing up straight she gave him an uppercut. Inuyasha gasped in pain and took a few steps back. Blood dribbled down his lip from the cut. He brought his arms up to block another move and realized to late that she had a way around that.

As he was flying through the air, he flipped so he approached the wall feet first, he kicked off of it, heading straight for Kagome. She did the first thing that came to her mind and ducked, then was about to grab his feet when Inuyasha grabed her shoulders as he sailed above her and brought her into the roll with him as he landed. He was sitting on Kagome's stomach when she kicked him in the back of the head knocking him off her. Inuyasha went into a squat and then swiped one foot out triping Kagome once she had gotten to her feet. She fell on her butt again and stood up. Her kimono had some blood on it and sweat absorbed around the neck line. She decided to get back farther for safe measure so back-flipped away from him. Inuyasha was getting very angry at her and decided to bring out the demonic side of the fight. He brandished his claws and lept into the air shouting.

Inuyasha: IRON REAVER SOOUL STEALEEER!

Kagome's eyes widened in what Inuyasha percieved to be fear. He struck down at her, thrashing his claws. He sliced into Kagomes skin, right below her neck line. Kagome gasped as her blood spurted out. Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt as her blood splatterd on him. Kagome felt something inside...close to betrayel, but she couldn't explain why. She quickly recovered and lept backwards. Kagome was anctious to get the fight over now, and so was Inuyasha. He still couldn't get over his guilt at having drawn her blood, and the guilt, he could tell, was going to consume him and needed to recover away from her. He rushed at her, bending over and grabbed Kagome with both arms around her upper legs and stood up, throwing her behind him. Kagome sailed through the air towards the corner of a wall. She turned in mid air and perched herself up in the corner of the wall; bracing herself against the wall with her feet, elbows and fore arms. She was infuriated by that last move and decided that the fight was over with her. As she sat up there in the corner she crossed her arms over her chest, pierced the skin in her hands with her nails and cried out.

Kagome: Inuyasha, you **FOOL**! **_THOUSAND BLOOD CUTS!_**

As she spoke, she leaped from the corner and thrashed her arms out. It looked similar to Inuyasha's 'Flying Blades of Blood' only there was a lot more 'blades' of blood. From Inuyasha's point of view, it did appear to be a thousand blades of blood. He brought his arm up to protect himself, but that didn't even take most of the hits. It dawned on Inuyasha that he would take most of blow if he didn't move. He rolled to the side, only taking about half of the hit. He came to a stop and then charged Kagome. He hit her a lot harder than he intended and sent both of them flying to the floor, Inuyasha landing hard on top of Kagome. The wind flew out of her as she blacked out for a moment. Inuyasha was also winded and layed there for a second. Sensei Chang clapped his hands twice and at that signal Inuyasha slowly picked himself up off Kagome.

Kagome came to, and everything that had just happened flashed through her mind and she was filled with rage once more for her foe. She glared at Inuyasha with a look that swore vingence. She stood up and looked Inuyasha up and down. He had several wounds that were bleeding profusely. 'From my Thousand Blood Cuts, no doubt!' She silently congratulated herself for wounding him so badly. She didn't feel one bit of remorse, not yet at least. There sensei approached them. When he stood before Inuyasha and Kagome he spoke.

Sensei Chang: That was a very exciting fight, Inuyasha and Kagome. You both fought very well! Inuyasha you have exceeded my expectations! I wasn't expecting you to be that good. Kagome, I am slightly dissapointed in you. I asked that you hold back and you didn't.

Kagome bowed very low to her sensei and apologized humbly several times over.

The sensei then instructed them both to go see the yuokai docter to treat there wounds. Inuyasha followed Kagome to the docter and as they passed Kouga, he looked at him then at Kagome.

Kouga looked at Kagome in concern and said with worry, "Kagome, are you okay? Do you need me to beat Inuyasha's ass for you?"

Kagome turned a vicious glare on Kouga and sneered at him.

Kagome spoke to him in icy tones, "**NO**, I do _NOT_, **_Kouga_**! Just leave me alone, ok! I get tired of you..."

She stopped and decided not to continue with the sensei so close. She began to walk toward the docters office again. Inuyasha glanced at Kouga as he walked passed and noticed that Kouga was glaring at him. 'Whats he so upset for? It was just a spar!' He thought. He turned his eyes ahead of him and stared at the back of Kagome's head.

Inuyasha watches Kagome, "What was that all about, Kagome?"

Kagome replies hotily, "None of your business, Inuyasha. Just worry about yourself, alright!"

Inuyasha looked fed up. Kagome was always giving him lip. He tried to be friendly, but he was starting to get the idea that Kagome wasn't interested in being his friend. This normally wouldn't bother him, but for some reason...this time it did. He had the strange desire to be liked by Kagome. For some reason, he felt only encouraged by Kagome's rudeness towards him. Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling, but he had a growing sense to be by Kagome's side. He wasn't sure what was going on with him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not either.

Kagome pushed open the door to the docters office and walked in, followed by Inuyasha. The yuokai docter immediatly began to see to their wounds. He had Inuyasha and Kagome go behind seperate curtains and change into gowns that they would normally wear in hospitals. He treated there wounds one at a time starting with Inuyasha's since he had the most and was bleeding the worst.

Inuyasha's voice is slightly stern, yet still respectufl, "No, master, you should see to Kagome's first."

The docter replies to Inuyasha, "Now, son. Just sit still and let me take care of you, alright?"

Inuyasha speaks slightl more commanding than before, "You have to take care of Kagome's first! I won't let you treat me until she's been taken care of!"

The docter shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Kagome and began to treat her. Kagome just stared at him coldly. '_What did he think he was doing! Does he think I'm some kind of a weakling! That...male shovenist...**pig**! I can't believe his nerve!_' she thought angrily at Inuyasha. She then turned her nose up to him and sat as still as a statue as the docter treated her.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Kagome walked passed Inuyasha a couple of times on her way to classes, but she always pretended not to see him. Inuyasha smiled at her, but he noticed that his smile went unnoticed. It hurt only a little, but he was careful not to show it.

When school was finally over for the day, Kagome met up with Sango. Miroku was quick to follow, with Inuyasha beside him. Kagome shot Inuyasha a look and then looked back at Sango.

Kagome asks anctiously, "Sango, can I stay over at your house tonight?"

Sango replies sounding guilty, "I'm sorry Kagome, but my dad is entertaining important guests tonight and doesn't want anyone over." and then more gently, "Maybe tomorrow night, ok?"

Kagome tried to hide the dissappointment from her face and her voice as she responded, and attempted a fake smile.

"Thats ok, Sango. I don't mind..sadly..Tomorrow then."

A boy about three years younger than Sango approached them and smiled at Sango.

Boy: Hey, sis! Wuts up?

Sango: Hey Kohaku! Ready to go?

Kohaku: Yeah lets get goin. Whos that?

He asked pointing at Inuyasha.

Sango: Oh yeah. Thats Inuyasha. He's a new student. Inuyasha, this is my brother Kohaku. Kohaku, Inuyasha. Kohaku goes to the middle school.

Kohaku: Nice to meetcha, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bowed to Kohaku and Kohaku returned the gesture.

Inuyasha: Like wise, Kohaku.

Kohaku: So, I notice that you have dog ears like Kagome. You're a dog demon hanyou?

Inuyasha: nods his head Yeah, thats right.

Kohaku: smiles at Inuyahsa and winks at Kagome Cool! Two Hanyou Dog Demons.

Sango: Well, we have to go you guys. We'll see you later alright?

Sango and Kohaku say good-bye to everyone and the others do the same. Sango and Kohaku walk off together.

Kagome looks nervously up at Miroku.

Kagome: Well...I...uuuuh..haveta...I haveta...haveta get goin...later.

Kagome walks off on her way home. Inuyasha thinks and he turns to Miroku.

Inuyasha: Why she get so nervous like that for? Is she embarresed about were she lives or somethin'?

Miroku: To tell you the truth, Inuyasha, I have never seen where she lives before. I have no idea why she was so nervous. I noticed she is like that everday when it's time to go home.

Inuyasha stares at Miroku quizzicaly for a moment and thinks, 'Why would she be so nervous to go home? You would think she would be glad to go home after school.'

Inuyasha: You don't have any idea why she would be so nervous? Has Sango ever been over to her house before? You don't ever wonder why she gets like that?

Miroku: Yes, she has. But I haven't. For some reason, Kagome won't let me or Kohaku come over. She acts like it's some kind of secret. No, I don't really think about why she gets nervous. Hey, my bus is here. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yeah, sure. Tomorrow. Bye Miroku!

Miroku runs over to his bus and gets on. Inuyasha walks out of the bus area and off school property. He starts on his way home. When he is half way there, he sees Kagome walking up ahead of him. She appears to hear him approaching and she looks over her shoulder. When she recognizes Inuyasha, she speeds up till she is walking briskly, almost running. Inuyasha keeps at a steady pace. He doesn't want to push her too many times in one day. Kagome gets to a certain point in the road and then turns while looking back over her shoulder. She's making sure that Inuyasha doesn't follow, but he thinks that it might be so she can jump him and get back at him for the spar earlier.

Inuyasha walks past the spot where Kagome turned and looked up the street but didn't see Kagome any where. He turned around to see if she was behind him, but to his surprise, he saw Kouga. _'Whats Kouga doin'? He can't live this way, too can he?_' Inuyasha thought. '_I guess he does._' Inuyasha kept walking at his normal pace and after a bit he looked back over his shoulder for Kouga and he too was gone from sight. '_Thats odd...I guess he went the same way as Kagome._' He thought and kept on walking, not thinking of it anymore.


	3. Suspicious Motives

**I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last ones. I typed them up a while ago...like months. Well, mostly...thinks NVM. I would use a disclaimer in this part, but there is no need for it since all the characters mentioned in this part are from the show, and you already know that _I_ don't own any of them.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Suspicious motives**

* * *

Kagome stood behind an old abandoned house for a moment, catching her breath. When she thought that he was gone she looked around the corner of the house. She scanned the area for a few moments and sniffed the air, but that didn't do any good with her standing downwind; when she was satisfied that no one was there she walked from behind the house and back to the sidewalk and continued on her way. She kept on walking in peace for a couple of minutes when she heard a noise behind her. It sounded like feet shuffling. Her heart quickened as she turned around to see who was there.

As Inuyasha was walking he was thinking of his conversation with Miroku before he got on the bus. How he had never seen where Kagome lived but Sango had. A mischevious grin crossed his lips as he got an idea. '_I can go back and follow Kagome's scent and follow her home that way or until I catch up with her!_' he thought with glee. A small laugh passed through his lips as he thought of this. Inuyasha thought that it would be quite a funny joke when Kagome found out and when he told Miroku. He turned back around and jogged back up the street to where Kagome had turned. When he got there he stopped and looked down the street and he was met by another surprise: Kagome was standing on the sidewalk facing up street. A look of horror was quite visible, even at this distance, on her face. Not ten feet away infront of Kagome stood Kouga.

'_Kouga was following Kagome? But why?' I thought that Kagome didn't like him...'_ His thoughts trailed off as he realized that Kagome was afraid of Kouga. Inuyasha stared intently at Kagome. He started to walk slowly and carefully down the street. He watched Kagome the whole time as Kouga took a step closer to her, he saw her shrink back visibly within herself. Inuyasha could smell fear in the air and it was ranke. He new that the smell was coming from Kagome but refused to believe that it _was_ coming from her. She had seemed virtually fearless in class earlier and during there fight. But now, he watched as Kagome was reduced to a terrofied little girl, with no obvious reason to be so scared. What could Kouga possibly do to make her _soo _scared? He was just standing there after all!

Kagome took a step back, her mouth gaping. Her eyes seemed to quiver, as well as her lips. She closed her mouth and bit her lip to stop it from quivering. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Kagome: -quivering, fearful- What do you want, Kouga?

Kouga: -softly, yet sharp- You know what I want, Kagome!

Kagome brought her legs together and grasped her hands in front of her chest in a plea. She seemed to clench every muscle in her body taught.

Kagome: -pleadingly- Please no, Kouga! Not again please...please!

Kouga: -reluctantly- You know that I can't do that, Kagome! Don't make this hard on yourself like you did last time...

As Kouga said this, he put a finger up to his face and marked a trail towards his nose. He indicated the cut with dried blood on Kagome's face.

At that moment, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing about one hundred yards off. She turned her attention to him.

Kagome: -loudly, frightened- Inuyasha! Just turn around and GO!

Kouga turned around abruptly and glared viciously at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked confused for a moment, looking back and forth at Kagome and then at Kouga.

Kouga: -threatenigly- You had better just turn around, mutt, and forget everything you've heard!

Inuyasha places one foot in front of him and clenched his fist and stands in a threatening pose and shakes his fist at Kouga.

Inuyasha: Who are you callin a mutt!

Kagome: -afraid, exasperated- Inuyasha! Just GO! Do it NOW Inuyasha!

Kouga looks back at Kagome for a second and then back at Inuyasha.

Kouga: -threateningly, angry- You had better listen to her, cur! -calmly- Just turn around and leave. If you do, I'll forget you where ever here, and save yourself a beating!

Inuyasha still didn't quite understand what was going on and he looked confused at them. '_WHAT is going on! Why are they acting like that?_' he thought. In the back on his mind, he _knew_ what was going on, but that was too aweful to even _THINK _about happening. He refused to think that that was happening.

Inuyasha: Kagome...Kouga...whats going on here!

Kagome: -desperately- PLEEEAAASE, Inuyasha...!

She stared at him pleadingly. Her eyes shimmered and there was something there...she was trying to tell him something, but he was too far away to read her face. '_Please just go, Inuyasha! Please...Kouga will hurt you if you don't leave!_' She was trying to protect him; she didn't want an innocent bystanderd to get hurt, no matter how much she didn't like that person. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what Kagome was trying to do. '_But **WHY **is she trying to protect me! What can _Kouga _do...?_' He thought. Kouga took a few menacing steps toward Inuyasha and shook a fist at him.

Kouga: BEAT it, mutt! Go on, GET!

Kouga was mocking him now, and Inuyasha knew that. He started to walk towards Kagome. He wasn't about to let Kouga scare him off so easily.

Inuyasha: Come one, Kagome! We're going. -pointing at Kouga- You had better get out of here, Kouga! Don't make me call the authorities on you!

Kouga's eyes lit up for a second and then turned tail and ran. His tail swayed side to side as he sprinted away. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and took her by the elbow and started to lead her away. Kagome looked at him hard, a look of complete confusion on her face.

Kagome: What is WRONG with you, Inuyasha! Kouga could have seriously HURT you! Crazy MUTT!

Inuyasha shook her hard and glared at her with piercing eyes.

Inuyasha: You watch how you talk to me, girl! It seems t' me that YOUR the crazy one!

Inuyasha began to walk again and dragged her along angrily.

Inuyasha: Stop struggling, Kagome, I'm walkin' you the rest of the way home! Get used to it.

Kagome jerked herself free of his grasp and gave him a look that could have frozen hell over.

Kagome: I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't have any say over what _I _do! I can walk myself home thank you very much, and if you so much as follow my SCENT then the next time we spar, I swear that I won't go AS easy on you as I did today! -dangerously low- So help me, Inuyasha, you will LIVE to regret EVER following me this day!

The only reason she didn't use her demonic powers on him now was because the government strictly forbid anyone with any kind of demonic powers to use them outside of restricted areas such as the school they attended. If anyone breeched this rule for any reason they were immediatly taken prisoner. Anyone who had ever broken this law had mysteriously dissapeared from jail and no one ever saw or heard from them again. This law was rarely broken for obvious reasons and everyone knew the law. Normal people where always on the look for ones with demonic powers that broken the law. Not every human was like this, but several were.

Kagome: Don't let me EVER again catch you doing something like this Inuyasha! Do you understand me? I don't care WHAT is happening, just turn around and walk away!

Inuyasha's jaw droped and his face reddened at this verbal assault. His eyes had opened slightly and he just stared at her numbly for a second. Before he could say or do anything, Kagome walked briskly away from him and was soon out of sight. Inuyasha had never been so brutally attacked with words like that from a pretty girl like Kagome, and the experience was new and very embarressing, even though no one had witnessed it. Inuyasha turned around and began his long walk home again. He kept his head down so anyone passing wouldn't see his red face. It had hurt more than he thought to be chewed out by Kagome. Chewed up and spat OUT was more like it.

Several blocks away, Kagome was still walking home. She frequently looked over her shoulder for Inuyasha, but he never showed and she couldn't smell him either. Kagome kept up her brisk pace for a little while more and when she thought it was safe, she slowed down to a normal pace. She stoped in a park to catch her breath once more. Kagome sat on a bench, her head bowed low, breathing heavily. '_Glad THATS over!_' she thought with relief. As she sat there breathing in and out, she thought of her encounter with Kouga. 'That was a close one. That stupid Inuyasha! Kouga could have hurt him! That dumb mutt is too stupid for his own good!' She was angry now, but then her thoughts changed to a different perspective. Her heart softened towards Inuyasha as she thought, 'Though I am glad that he showed up! Kouga would have...he would have...' she couldn't bring herself to even think it. 'But thats over now! Thank the heavens, too.' Just then she heard something infront of her and she looked up. Her heart skipped a beat and jumped up into her mouth as she saw who was standing before her just four feet away. She had thought too soon.

Kouga stood right in front of Kagome with his fists on his hips. He looked down at Kagome with a look of quiet satisfaction. Kagome gasped in fear and sat up straight. She was frozen with fear for the second time that day. Her left eye twitched nervously.

Kouga: Don't look so surprised to see me, Kagome! You knew that I was following you. Don't fool yourself, woman!

Kagome: Kouga...!

Kouga reached out with one hand towards Kagome and smiled. That look of satisfaction never leaving his lips and eyes.

Kouga: You'll come with me now Kagome and I'll give you a break tomorrow and I'll go a little easier on you today.

Kagome: Please, Kouga...

Kouga: Trust me, Kagome...you WANT to take this offer. I'll give you three seconds to take my hand...

Kagme only hesitated for a split second and then put her hand in his. She put her head down and Kouga pulled her gently to her feet and lead her away. Kouga walked three blocks away from the park, up an alley and they were in downtown area. Kouga walked down a couple of streets, turned left and then up another street. They where standing in a very quiet part of the city. Not many people lived here anymore, and the ones that did, were elderly. Kouga and Kagome where now standing in front of an abandoned house. The glass windows where broken and the shutters were falling off. Paint was pealing in several places, and there where even some holes in the walls. Kouga pulled Kagome up the steps of the house up to the door and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and opened it. He steped inside, and pulled Kagome in after him gently. Once she was inside, Kouga shut the door and locked it.


	4. Kouga's Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own the freakin' characters aight! **

**WARNING: The nature of this chapter is very graphic, so if you have a weak stomach, then I suggest you don't read it. It has sexual content, so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kouga's Way

* * *

Once they got inside, Kagome began to breath in and out rapidly. She choked on her breath and silent tears ran down her cheeks. Kouga let go of her hand and walked to each of the windows and closed very new looking shutters and put a latch on each of the windows. He stuffed pieces of cloth in each of the holes. Once that was done he turned to Kagome. He smiled at her. It was the same look that Kagome saw every time since that first time that Kouga had done that. He usually took her to different houses on different streets, but the last week he had been taking her to this one. 

Kouga: You know how it goes, Kagome...You'll only make this harder on yourself if you don't do what I say.

Kagome stared at Kouga pleadingly and silently begged him with her eyes. These looks where wasted on him, and she realized that it was futal.

Kagome: -reluctantly, full of tears and fear- Alright, Kouga...

Kouga pointed at a hall that led to the back of the house and Kagome turned and started to walk down the hall. Her heart was beating wildly in chest. She wished there was something she could do, but realized a long time ago, that it was useless to fight Kouga. She was powerless against him since she couldn't use her demonic powers. She would fight him with just her fists and feet, but Kouga terrofied her, and whenever she tried to fight against him, he just went harder on her, and her blood froze with fear each time.

She could hear Kouga following behind her, the pads of his feet tredding softly on the carpet. He always went bare-footed. He didn't like shoes and law didn't force him to. It was a matter of choice for anyone with any demon blood in them.

Kagome reached the end of the hall, and she stood next to a door on the right side. She turned around to face Kouga as he pushed the door to the room open. He pointed inside the room and grunted for Kagome to go in. He smiled at her as she entered the room...

Kagome straightened herself up and looked Kouga levely in the eyes. She set her jaw stubbornly and refused to cry or wimper any more. She didn't want Kouga to see her like that. The hanyou gave him a look of defience as she walked past him and into the room. Once in, Kouga walked in behind her and shut the door and locked it too.

Kagome turned around to face Kouga. It was coming, drawing ever nearer. Immedietly, Kagome's courage melted away as she watched Kouga approach her. Her chin quivered slightly. He stopped when there were only inches of space inbetween them and he put his hands up to the bottom of her sweater and slowly lifted it over her head. Kagome didn't want any of this to happen but knew that Kouga would show no mercy if she held or fought back for even a second, so she picked her arms up so Kouga could get her sweater over her head with ease. He tossed it on the floor and then moved his hands towards the zipper of her pants. He unzipped and unbottoned them and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and then Kouga pulled her long-johns off and she stepped out of them too. Kouga motioned for Kagome to take her bra and under-wear off. She did so slowly and then stood before Kouga naked. Her hands trembled visibley as Kouga took off the bottom part of his clothes, and then his briefs.

Kouga brought his hands up to Kagome's breasts and fondled them. He messaged them gently and then closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He kissed her softly on the mouth, but then they grandually became harder. He moved his hands down to Kagome's butt and squeezed it. Kagome knew what was expected of her and she slowly picked her arms up and put them around Kouga's muscular back. Kouga then started to walk forwards, bringing Kagome and himself closer to the bed that he had especially prepared for them both. He had bought new covers and sheets. The whole nine yards, just so Kagome could have the best to lie on. He had even made sure that everything was pink. It was obvious that girls loved the color and wanted Kagome to like it, and feel at home there. She had wondered why he went to such elaborate measures to try and make her like it.

Once the back of Kagome's legs touched the bed, Kouga slowly bent over, pushing Kagome down as he continued to kiss her softly, gently. Once Kagome was lying on the bed completely she scooted back, as was expected of her. Kouga positioned himself on top of her, then spread her thighs apart with his knees and pushed himself in her. He moaned as he did this, and began to move rythmically in and out of Kagome. He stared into Kagome's eyes as he did this. He gradually began to pick up the pace, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he groaned even louder each time he went back in. He paused for a breif moment and grabbed Kagome's breasts and squeezed hard. He sighed with satisfaction and then resumed making 'love' to her. He leaned down and kissed Kagome on the mouth hard as he moved up and down faster. The whole time Kagome moved with him. She knew that if she didn't, Kouga would hurt her. He began to move faster and then paused and tried to jerk himself harder into her. Kagome let out a gasp as pain shot up threw her body. Kouga stoped briefly and smiled down at Kagome as persperation dripped off his face, onto her cheeks. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Kouga: -softly, full of longing- I love you, Kagome...

She said nothing, and turned her head to the side and closed her eyes shut tightly.

Kouga began to move in and out of her again at a more swifter pace, groaning and moaning loudly with desire.

Kouga: -thickly- I love you so much, Kagome! Why can't you let me be with you? Can't you see that I want you!

As he said that, he began to move very rapidly and harshly in and out of her. Kagome let out loud gasps of pain as Kouga did this, and it seemed to please him that she was making noise. He had mistaken it for pleasure...or rather, he wanted to _THINK _that it was from pleasure, however, he knew better. He moaned her name several times as he went ever faster in and out of her. He was sweating profusely now, and his eyes lolled in his head. It seemed to him, that it got better every time. As he reached the climax, he slowled down to a stop and rested on top of Kagome. She struggled for breath under his wait, but no made no other sound of complaint. Kouga leaned up on his hands and bent his head down and kissed Kagome's nipples. He layed back down on her for a little while longer and then once he had backed away from the release, he went at it again. He started out slow and spoke again to Kagome.

Kouga: Kagome...can't...you...tell...how...MUCH...I..._want_...YOU!

He quickly picked up the pace again, moving rapidly in and out of her as fast as he could go. He groaned loudly with pleasure as his eyes continued to roll around in his head. Finally he reached top demon speed. If Kagome had been a human, she would not have been able to handle it. But since she was a Hanyou, half demon and half human her body could take it. Barely. Her human sensativety was kicking in by now, but the pain was tolerable.

Kagome: -in pain- Kouga, I thought...you said that you where going to go...easier on me...

Kouga kept on going as he spoke to her and smiled.

Kouga: -thickly- I...AM, Kagome...

He moved even harder in and out of her as he said that. He hadn't forgotten what he had said. And indeed, he WAS going easier on her...but not much. Finally he reached the climax again, and this time he didn't stop. He kept on going, moaning even louder than before. At last, he released and with that, he gave out a long and low moan. He sighed with pleasure and Kagome shuddered involuntarily. Kouga layed down on top of her again to rest. After a minute, he rolled off of her and layed on his back.

Kagome knew better than to go away. She could tell that Kouga wasn't through with her. She rolled onto her side so her back was to Kouga. He wouldn't mind that she did this. She decided to take a nap while Kouga rested up for round two.

As Kagome slept, she dreamed of Inuyasha. His warm, beautiful golden eyes stared at her intently. She felt safe looking into his eyes, and she smiled at him. Inuyasha's mouth moved up and down, he was trying to say something to her. Suddenly, he looked angry at her and began to speak louder. 'Why wouldn't you just let me walk you HOME, Kagome! I could have protected you from him! Why, Kagome! WHY?' Dream Inuyasha shouted at her. She tried to speak to him, but nothing came out. She began to cry in her sleep and in her dream. 'I'm SORRY, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry...' Her voice worked now, she found. The tears moved like river rapids down her cheeks as she saw the trouble she got herself into. Inuyasha slowly disappeared, leaving Kagome by herself again. She fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body. Kagome's sadness and the feeling of stupidity where eventually replaced with anger. She screamed at Inuyasha, even though he was no longer there. 'HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME, INUYASHA! WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? WHY? Why? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOOOOOOOOOU, INUYASHA!' Inuyasha then appeared in front of her and a look of great sadness was on his face. He looked at Kagome and spoke to her. 'But WHY do you hate me, Kagome? I only did what you said...' He paused and waited for her to reply. 'I hate you because you LEFT me! Because you listened to me! You should have KNOWN better than to do that!' She ran up to him and began to beat her fists against his chest screaming at him. 'YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO LISTEN TO MEEEE! DAMN you INUYASHA! DAMN YOU!' He could have been her savior, and he said so to her. 'If you had let me, I would have saved you, Kagome. There is nothing I can do now, I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry.' Inuyasha then disapeared for good now. Once agian, Kagome fell to her knees and wept bitterly at her own foolishness. The dream began to fade as she heard a voice. It was Inuyasha's, but his form didn't appear. 'It's time, Kagome. Wake up. Come on Kagome, wake up. It's time for part two.' Then the voice turned to Kouga's and fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she realized it was time to wake up.

Kagome turned over on her back and found she was staring into Kouga's eyes. He smiled and winked at her.

Kouga: That was a nice long nap you had Kagome. I hope you got plenty of rest, because part two is even better than the first one was!

Kouga spread her legs apart and climbed on top of her again. He didn't get in her yet, he had to get harder first. He put his mouth down to Kagome's breasts and played with her nipples with his tongue, and sucked at them. Kouga then finally took off the top part of his outfit and layed his chest on top of Kagome's and kissed her deeply for what seemed like forever. When Kouga was satisfied he jammed himself into Kagome and he went at it, almost cruelly. He remembered not to be so rough on her. He went to full demon speed almost immediatly.

Several times Kouga rushed to get to the climax, and once he got there he backed off for a little while. Then he would go at it with renewed vigor again and again. He moaned so loud that Kagome thought that even the dead would hear him. She gasped in pain many times and tears formed in her eyes, but never spilled over. When Kouga began to get hungry he decided to end it. Like before, as he reached the climax and released, he gave out a long, low and satisfied moan. He layed back on top of Kagome and breathed very heavily for a long time and then he pulled himself out of her and rolled off. Kouga put a hand on one of her breasts and gently massaged it like dough. Finally he spoke to her.

Kouga: Alright Kagome. Get dressed and go home. I'm done with you for today.

Kagome didn't even hear him. She had fallen asleep again. He had worn her out even worse than before and as a result, she had fellen immediatly asleep the second he stoped and layed on top of her. Kouga rested up quickly because he was anctious to get home and get something to eat. He got dressed as fast as his fatigued body would let him and then left for home. Kagome was still sleeping soundly on the bed when he left. When ever there was a part two, she always fell asleep right away. He was used to it and didn't mind what she did after he was finished.

Though Kouga had only left twenty minutes ago, Kagome woke up. The windows had been uncovered and the cold evening air had gotten in and chilled her. Once she became fully awake, she got dressed as fast as she could and ran out the door. She ran at top speed all the way home. She reached the house that she lived in five minutes after she ran out of Kouga's 'house of rape' as she called it. Five minutes was fast, even for her, because she was anctious to get away from that nightmare-ish place.

Kagome stood outside the house in the evening light. She stared into her bedroom window. Kagome wanted to so badly to be able to feel safe in that house, but knew that that would never be. She ached to be able to seek shelter there, to feel welcome and loved. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she clasped her hands in front of her chest. Her heart ached to feel at home there, her head told her that it wasn't possible. Kagome wanted so badly to feel love, just once in her life. Just once she wanted to feel REAL love. But she couldn't find it in the arms of Kouga or in this house that belonged to her foster parents. They hated her more than her birth parents had hated her. They would beat her for being so late. The beatings for being late seemed to be more frequent these days. Kagome was frozen to the spot she stood in and continued to stare wistfully at the house. Her eyes misted over and she sniffled loudly. She couldn't go home. Not this day. She could handle only so much mistreatment in one day. She turned away from the house and walked slowly away from it.


	5. Kouga vs Inuyasha!

**I had originally plained on quitting this one and leaving everyone hanging because I could not think up an decent ideas for continueing, but as it would appear my writters block did not last forever. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my fanfic thus far! -bows- I thank you! -smiles- I hope that you find this next chapter worth the wait! But without further ado, I give you . . . the 5th chapter . . . !**

* * *

**Disclaimer: AGH! The world is _upside_ down! I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters within.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5. 

Kagome walked around town aimlessly for a couple of hours. She didn't know where she was going and didn't care much really. Kouga wouldn't bother again for the rest of this day. She knew that. So she was at least safe from him. By the time it was fully dark Kagome stopped where she was and looked up. She was standing in front of a house that looked familiar. It was Sango's. Kagome went into a crouch and run up into Sango's yard. She ran around back and stopped at the screen window that was just right above the ground. Quietly, Kagome undid the screws to the window with her demon claws and climbed into Sango's basement. She silently made her way to the back room where the spare guest bed was and opened the door. She tip-toed silently inside and shut the door after her. She had been here several times before and knew exactly where the bed was. Kagome walked up to the side of the bed and jumped onto it. She got under the covers after taking her shoes off and went to sleep. She had been walking for a couple of hours and was exhausted.

When morning came, Kagome crept back out the house after everyone had left and put the window back in, puting the screws back in. She then ran as fast as she could back to her house, where everyone had gone also and let herself in and went to the bathroom and took a shower and then got dressed for school. She then left and took all the back ways as swiftly as she could. Sometimes, Kouga would get to her before school even started.

She made it to school safely, and with ten minutes to spare. She walked into the courtyard and was immediatly met by Sango. She stared at her confusingly. Kagome's face turned bright red and she felt like she knew what Kouga had done to her yesterday. She spread her hands apart innocently.

Kagome: Ummm, yeah?

Sango: -in consipiratol whispers- Kagome, what where you doing sleeping in my house last night? Your lucky it was me that caught you and not my dad.

Kagome: -guiltily- Sango, I can explain...! I can...!

Sango: I'm not mad at you, Kagome. I'm just concerned. I know that you have a good reason.

Kagome: Can it wait till we get to your house after school? Please, Sango. I promise I'll tell you everything, just...can we wait till after school when we get to your house?

Sango looks at Kagome even more worried than she was before and nods her head somberly.

Sango: Sure, Kagome. We'll wait...

Sango almost didn't want to hear what happened to Kagome. She knew that it must have been something aweful to make Kagome break into her house at night and spend the night there. Thats why she left her there. Sango had never worried about another person as much as she worried about Kagome. She knew that her life was hard, and she also knew that she, Sango, was the only person who cared about her. Her and Miroku, but Kagome didn't allow Miroku to get emotionally close to her. She didn't know why that was, but knowing Kagome, it had to be a good reason. Sometimes she was sick with worry about Kagome.

The day passed as a blur for Kagome. She walked through it as if in a daze, not taking any notice of anything or anyone. Only at lunch did she interact with someone: Sango.

Inuyasha noticed that something was wrong with Kagome. She wasn't her usual mean and hateful self towards him. He wondered if it had anything to do with yesterday. Had Kouga cought up with Kagome and _done_ something to her? But he had run away; or so he thought. Was it possible that Kouga has followed her_ scent_? Or was it that she _possibly_ felt bad that she had hurt his feelings? Was she feeling guilty? Naaaaah, it didn't seem like feeling guilty would be in her nature. But then again... Inuyasha pondered these thoughts during the day, and during lunch he tried to approach Kagome about it.

Inuyasha: Kagome?

She stared off into space and didn't seem to notice Inuyasha stitting beside her now.

Inuyasha: Ummm, Kagome?

She still didn't notice and so he tapped her on the shoulder and spoke her name again. For a moment Kagome remembered that dream she had yesterday in Kouga's house of rape, and recognition flashed accross her eyes. She turned and faced Inuyasha, her eyes glazed over.

Kagome: Yes, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Kagome, are you feeling...alright? You haven't been yourself today...

More of the dream flashed through Kagome's mind; Inuyasha _had_ listened to her and left her abandoned. Literally, fed her to the wolves. Anger spread on her face like a wave, and she turned on Inuyasha like a rabid dog.

Kagome: What the _hell_ do **_you_** care, Inuyasha! And even if you DID it's none of _YOUR_ damn business! Who _are_ you anyways! Your a **NOBODY** thats who, so leave me the hell alone!

Inuyasha was deeply hurt by this, though he couldn't explain why. He turned on her in a rage.

Inuyasha: Well excuse **ME** for caring, Kagome! I was only concerned for you, _THATS_ all! You have no damned right to get so upset with ME over this! If I want to _care_ about you, I WILL! And theres not a damned thing you can do about it! Though I don't even _know _**WHY** I bother with you in the first place! All you do is snap at me and be a rude bitch! If thats the way you want it, then **FINE** by ME!

Kagome couldn't believe her ears! First he said that he cared about her, after knowing her for only a day and **then**, **THEN** he had the _nerve_ to cuss her out like that!

Kagome: Just hold on a minute, Inuyasha! Don't you speak to ME like that! Don't you _dare!_ You barely even KNOW me, so how in the hell can you _care_ about me! I do NOT need you to care OR worry what happens to me! And don't even THINK of calling me a bitch again, ya dumb ass mangey haired, ugly bastard! I don't want your sympathy, so _keep it!_

With that, she got up and stormed off in a huff. Sango and Miroku just watched and listened to this with an expression of utter shock, their mouths hanging open and there eyes as wide as saucers. They had never heard Kagome go off on _anyone_ like that before! Miroku and Sango looked at each other for a moment and then stared at Kagome's retreating back, and then at Inuyasha, who had a look of fiurry on his face. Sango got up and ran after Kagome.

Sango found her friend in the bus loop sitting behind one of the pillars. She walked infront of her and went down to her level. The Demon Exterminator looked at the Hanyou in concern.

Sango: Kagome, why did you snap at Inuyasha like that? He was only worried about you...

Kagome sniffled and looked at Sango, tears streaming from her eyes as she thought of the mean things she said to Inuyasha, and then what Kouga had done to her the previous night.

Kagome: I...I...don't...know why.

Kagome knew exactly why and put her head down again. Her body shuddered from holding back tears and from lying to her best friend. She spoke through her tears.

Kagome: I'm sorry...I wish I hadn't...I just don't know _why..._

Sango sighed and looked at the sidewalk as she tried to think of something. She could think of nothing that could help her friends current mood. She decided to change the subject.

Sango: -brightly- Hey! You still coming to my house after school today?

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at Sango. She sniffled loudly and rubbed her nose.

Kagome: Sure...

She said between sniffels. Sango patted her knee and said with enthusiasim.

Sango: Great! I can't wait, I'm dying to know what happened. And plus we'll have fun! You need to take your mind off things for a while...it'll getcha down, and we can't have that!

Kagome sighed and mentally rolled her eyes. '_She's being too cheerful! I gotta get away..._' She thought reflectively. Kagome got an idea.

Kagome: Hey, Sango...I...I have to go, I need to...I need to go practice. I'll see ya after school okay?

Sango's eyes fell and she looked a bit disappointed, but said nothing to let on how she felt.

Sango: Yeah, sure...after school then...

Kagome got up, dried her eyes on her sleeve and headed towards the band room.

Kagome sat in the first chair of the flute section on the left side of the podium. She had her flute out, up to her lips as she played a lilting piece; it was sad and beautiful, especially when Kagome played it. She had natural good tone with any instrument. Kagome moved with the music, moving slightly back and forth with the rythme. Her fingers glided over the keys as she read the music, keeping time with her foot. Siciliano was the name of it, a favorite of hers. It moved her soul everytime she played it. It reminded her of her past: the distant and the not so distant. When she was done, she rested the flute in her lap and wiped the tears away. '_Oh, Inuyasha...it was terrible! _I _was terrible. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that...why I get like that sometimes._' She erased those thoughts from her mind as she moved to another piece. Playing music, on any instrument always made Kagome feel better. It was like her soul _was_ the notes; she became a part of the music and for a short time, everything was right in the world; nothing could get her down when she played, and nothing bothered her, especially not Kouga. He wasn't in band, so he wasn't allowed in the room. Finally the bell for lunch was over, so she put up her flute and went to her next class, the Demon Power and Fighting Training class.

"Today class we are going to spar with one another, once I have shown you a few new moves. Kouga, will you come up here please?" Said Sensei Chang as he motioned for Kouga to come to the front. Kouga walked up to the sensei, faced him and bowed. When he straightened up, he quickly looked over at Kagome, who was staring at him in contempt. Inuyasha noticed the look that Kouga gave Kagome. He winked at her, and then gave her a disere-filled look. Kagome made a spitting motion at him. Inuyasha watched this exchange with interest, narrowing his eyes. He could tell that something was up. 'I wonder if Kouga got a hold of Kagome after I left yesterday...?' Inuyasha thought. The exchange between Kagome and Kouga made him very suspicious.

He taught them how to focus demon attacks that are flung at ones opponent at another with precision and accuracy, and how to use an attackers larger size to ones advantage. Kouga couldn't help with the second one, he had no moves like that. He didn't have as much power as the dog hanyou's did. After the sensei finished, Kouga walked back over to his two cronies, and Inuyasha walked up to the instructor. "Sensei, I would like to spar with Kouga, if thats alright with you." "Kouga? Well, if that is what you wish Inuyasha. Then you will be spar with him. Kouga! You are to spar with Inuyasha." He replied and then called across the room. Kouga looked back at the sensei startled. 'The puppy wants to fight with me, huh? Well if a fight is what he wants, then a fight he'll get!' Kouga thought as he walked out onto the mat.

Inuyasha and Kouga bowed to each other and then the sensei told them the rules.

"FIGHT!" Shouted the sensei as he backed away from the mat quickly.

Inuyasha rushed at Kouga, balling up his fist, "RRRRRAAA!" He growled as he thrust his fist forward. Kouga lept into the air, pushing off Inuyasha's head with his feet and fists. Inuyasha pushed back to keep from falling foward and spun around and charged at Kouga as he landed behind him. Again he struck out with a fist saying, "What the hell did you do to Kagome yesterday, Kouga!" Kouga smirked as he lept back throwing a punch at Inuyasha, "I don't know what your talkin' about, mutt face!" Inuyasha threw an upper-cut when Kouga dodged the other one, and through gritted teeth he said, "The HELL you don't, wolf! Tell me!" Kouga fell backwards, but landed on his feet, and leaps forward at Inuyasha. "Take this! MUTT!" He shouted as he came down out of the air feet first aiming for Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha lept backward, then forward again once Kouga landed. The hanyou thrust his fist out once Kouga landed completely and barely caught him on the side of his face, "Kagome was awefully upset when she came to school today, and I could _smell_ you on her! So don't even think of lying to me, jerk!" Kouga fell backwards and Inuyasha lept up into the air, aiming his feet at Kouga's middle. Kouga scrambled to his feet and took a small jump back then came forward again once Inuyasha landed and punched Inuyasha twice, once on each side of his face. "Well it doesn't matter what I did to Kagome, cause theres nothin' you can do about it, whelp!" Kouga replied, smirking as he hit Inuyasha. "_WHAT!"_ Inuyasha growled in rage.

"You heard me, puppy! There ain't nothin' you can do about it!" Kouga smirked. Inuyasha faked a punch to the right and when Kouga blocked, he struck him full in the face with his left, knocking Kouga down. "Why you--" Kouga started. He came at Inuyasha, both fists raised. Inuyasha caught a fist in each hand and they stood nose-to-nose, Inuyasha gripping Kouga's fists in his hands. "Why do you even _care_ about Kagome, _any_ways mutt! You only met her a few days ago! Can you even say you _know_ her!" Kouga said, pushing hard on Inuyasha, his biceps bulging from the effort. Inuyasha was taken aback from the questions. Why _did_ he care about Kagome so much? _Why?_ He asked himself. With the doubt, Kouga began to take a step forward, pushing Inuyasha back, and then another and another. Inuyasha, whos face was the picture of hurt and confusion and questioning, suddenly changed to that of an angry rabid dog and started to push Kouga back while saying, "What does it matter when I met her! It's part of human nature to care about others! Pah! But you wouldn't know anything about that would, you wolf? Your a _youkai_! Not a trace of human blood or feeling in your body!" Inuyasha growled savagely as he took four more steps, pushing Kouga back. This comment seemed to make the youkai even angrier than he was before and he leaned in to Inuyasha and bashed his skull against the hanyou's, putting him off balance. For a split second Inuyasha loosened his grip on Kouga's fists and Kouga broke free, leaping into the air and spin-kicking Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha went down hard and was about to get back up when Kouga smashed one foot down hard on Inuyasha's chest, holding him there. The youkai wolf demon leaned down in Inuyasha's face and growled his distaste to the 'young pup.' "And why would I want any human blood in me, hanyou! So I could be _weak_ like you and Kagome and every other hanyou out there! Give in to my emotions! Have a night where I am prone to all things that humans go through! Pah! I think not, foolish Inuyasha!" Kouga spat the last part in disgust. Inuyasha was furios by this and was about to make a come-back.

Suddenly the sensei started to clap his hands, followed by all the rest of the class. "Very good, _very_ good Kouga and our newest student, Inuyasha!" The sensei remarked to them, smiling broadly as he approached the students on the mat. The sensei helped Inuyasha to his feet as he said, "That was a very spirited fight, you two! Very exciting!" He said approvingly. Kouga moved to stand beside Inuyasha and they both bowed their respect to their sensei as they thanked him. "Thank you, sensei."

Just then the bell for class to be over rang. The sensei walked away and Inuyasha stared hard at Kouga for a second, his anger boiling. Before the wolf demon could walk away, Inuyasha grabbed his arm and brought his face inches from his and sneered at him, "This is far from over, _Kouga_!" Kouga jerked himself free and dusted himself off. He looked coolly into Inuyasha's as he replied, "No, I'm sure it isn't insolent pup. But for now, yes. Yes it _is_ over. I can assure you." Kouga winked broadly at Inuyasha and then walked off.

Once more, Inuyasha caught up with Kouga and grabbed his arm. "After school. Meet me at the dump, where we won't be disturbed! We'll settle this fight once and for all." Kouga sneered at Inuyasha and jerked free. He walked off to his next class without a single backwards look and didn't even think twice.

* * *

**Thats it for the 6th chapter! -takes a bow- Adue! (sp! xD)**  



End file.
